1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat resistant or protective fabrics for use in high temperature environments. The fabrics are particularly intended for use as fire curtains or barriers to separate personnel from hostile fires.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Initial prior art attempts to produce protective fabrics and fire curtains concentrated on the use of asbestos yarns or blends of asbestos fibers and other natural or synthetic fibers in blended yarns. Later efforts to produce protective fabrics centered on the possibility of using glass fibers or blends of glass fibers and other fibers to produce yarns for this purpose.